


Autumn leaves

by Dreamers_den



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Connor stays with Hank after the uprising and learns what it´s like to lead a normal life. That includes playing with Sumo in the park. Just a bit of family fluff.:)





	Autumn leaves

“Hey, Sumo!” Hank called and waved a stick in the air. “Fetch!” He threw it and the large Saint Bernardine ran after it, barking happily. 

Connor smiled, watching the dog follow the stick. But Sumo didn´t bring it straight back, instead chose to run around with the stick in his jaws. When he ran through a pile of fallen leaves under a tree, he made them scatter around, happily barking when some stuck to his fur.

“Why does he do that?” Connor wondered.

Hank followed his gaze towards Sumo, who took another detour through the pile of yellow leaves and was rolling in it enthusiastically.

“Dunno, kid. Dogs just like rolling in leaves.”

“But why?” Connor insisted, curious. He began inching towards Sumo and Hank followed him with hands in the pockets of his coat.

“No idea. It´s fun, I guess?”

Hank should have really learnt not to say things like that. Lately, Connor was determined to explore human habits closely and the concept of having fun was particularly interesting for him. He strode forwards with determined expression, leaving Hank behind. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hank groaned, hurrying up after Connor. “Wait, Connor. Don´t-”

But it was too late. The android already reached the pile of leaves and threw himself into it headfirst. Once Hank managed to reach it too, Connor was energetically trying to swim in the knee-deep pile, sending the golden leaves flying in the all directions.

“Oh, man. Connor, stop that. Right. Now.” Hank groaned, rubbing his face with one hand. He didn´t want to look around to see how many people were staring at what looked like an adult man diving in fallen leaves.

“But you said it´s fun, Hank,” Connor argued, too innocent for his own good.

“For dogs, damn it! For dogs, not for huma-!” Hank sharply cut himself off, but from Connor´s widening eyes, he could tell that the android got what he was about to say. “I mean, people don´t really jump into piles of leaves. Not adults, at least.”

Connor slowly sat up in the leaves and thoughtfully pouted. “What about androids?” he asked insecurely. For a moment, Hank just stood there, waiting for the ground to open up and swallow him before he would have to answer. When nothing happened, he sighed.

“I don´t know. Why don´t you tell me?”

Thankfully, Sumo chose that moment to finally return with the stick. He ran straight to Connor (the traitorous little bastard he was) and offered the stick to the android. Hesitantly taking it, Connor rolled the stick in his hand, while Sumo hopefully watched him.

“I think it´s fun,” Connor decided eventually, scratching Sumo with his free hand. “I like autumn leaves. They have very interesting spectrum of colours.”

Exhaling, Hank chuckled and took the stick from Connor, so he could throw it. “Ok, kid. Then just roll in it as much as you want.” He wiggled the stick before he threw it for Sumo again.

Connor widely smiled and fell back into the leaves. Lying on his back, he observed almost bare branches above his head, while he combed his hands through the leaves. It felt nice and the colours were pleasant and Hank smiled when he looked at him. It might not be human kind of fun, but Connor decided that he liked it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, it means a lot.<3


End file.
